It was all because of you
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison and Jenna face each other. Trouble happens for one of them...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **It was all because of you**

 **Alison DiLaurentisis is walking through her favorite part of the mall ( the part where all the high end clothing stores are ) when she suddenly feel a cane giving her a light touch on her right shoulder.**

She turn around to come face to face with...Jenna Marshall.

"What do you want, Jenna?" says Alison, giving Jenna an angry glare.

Being 100 % blind again, Jenna of course doesn't see this, though she can clearly hear the sassy rude tone of Alison's voice.

"I have a few things to say and you better fucking at least hear me out." says Jenna, clearly far from happy.

"Fine!" says Alison, not happy either. "I listen. Speak!"

"Well, as you probably notice, I'm all blind again and the reason I got blind to begin with was because of that damn firecracker and I think you remember who the hell threw that one, don't you, Alison? You did, in case you forgot, you bitch. Now I'm forced to be blind for the rest of my life and it's because of you. All because of you." says Jenna in an angry tone.

"I honestly don't care so be like a fart and fade away." says Alison. "Your presence disgust me like much and I hate the very sound of your voice when you talk to me."

"Alison DiLaurentis, you have no right to bully other people. Do you remember Hanna? You claim to be her friend and still back in the day you made her feel sad and weak by calling her hefty and all that crap. And then we have Paige whom you called Pigskin. Grow up." says Jenna, still angry.

"Jenna Marshall, you haven't always been very nice yourself either. I happen to remember this one time when..." begins Alison, but suddenly Jenna's cane delivers a hard punch to her head, almost knocking her out.

"Bye, Alison!" says Jenna as she turn around and walk away.

"No one gets away from me!" screams Alison in anger as she run after Jenna, grab Jenna's cane and break it in half with her bare hands and then punch Jenna in the face with full force of her arm.

"Alison, that hurts!" says Jenna out loud.

The 2 girls starts to hit each other with rapid hard punches.

"Jenna, I'm gonna kill you." says Alison as she bite Jenna in the neck, making blood come out from 2 small holes in the skin.

"Not if I kill you first, bitch." says Jenna as she grab Alison's top and pull it in half, destroying it.

"Kiss your crappy life bye bye, Jenna!" says Alison as she punch Jenna in the face again.

"Ladies, stop that, at once!" says a mall security guard in a hard manly tone.

"She started it...!" says Alison with a childish pout, acting like a little naughty brat as she stand up and point towards Jenna.

"I did not, sir." says Jenna in a mature calm tone as she slowly get up.

Another security guard helps Jenna home while the first one put handcuffs on Alison.

"Let me go, you fuckin' asshole!" screams a very angry Alison.

"Shut it, young lady." says the security guard.

25 minutes later, Jenna is back home in her bedroom. She open her closet and grab her back-up cane. She always have an extra one, just in case.

"Alison DiLaurentis, if you go to jail now, you really deserve it." says Jenna.

At the same time, 2 police officers show up at the mall to take Alison to the police station.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you're coming with us." says Officer Grayson.

"You already know this young woman?" says the security guard surprised.

"We've met. It's not the first time she's in legal trouble, right, Alison?" says Officer Hansen.

"Shut it, Benny!" says Alison with a sassy tone.

"It won't do you any good by being rude to a police officer, Miss DiLaurentis." says Officer Grayson.

"Whatever..." mumbles Alison.

4 minutes later in the police car on the way to the police station.

"Marc, you're a hot man." says Alison in a soft voice, trying to seduce Officer Grayson.

"Don't even try. Alison, it didn't work last time and it won't work this time. I won't have sex with you." says Officer Grayson in a mature serious tone.

"So damn uptight." thinks Alison, being smart enough to not say it out loud. She knows that Officer Grayson is already angry more than enough.

"I should have known we hadn't seen the last of you, Alison. You were a real piece of problem last time." says Officer Hansen.

"I was a problem, cause you threw me into a smelly little jail cell so I got dirt on my 4000 dollar designer outfit, ya damn asshole." says Alison in an angry tone.

"Alison, listen here. Now I suggest you calm down, unless you're into sharing a cell with Roger DeClair." says Officer Grayson.

"Who's that?" says Alison.

"He's a dangerous drug dealer and a drunk. Trust me, you really don't wanna be in the same room as him tonight." says Officer Grayson.

"I might be able to seduce him." says Alison.

"Good luck with that, Alison. Roger DeClair's had sexual impotence since 1997 as a result of his long-term drug use." says Officer Grayson. "The man wouldn't even get hard if he so got a visit from a porn star so I highly doubt you could turn him on."

"I could try." says Alison.

"And it would fail." says Officer Grayson.

2 days later, Alison sit in her tiny jail cell that is pretty much the size of a broom-closet.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you have a visitor." says a prison guard as he open the door.

Alison smile, but look angry when she sees who her visitor is. It's Jenna.

"I just came here to see you at your worst and to tell you that you more than deserve this. That is all. Bye, Ali." says Jenna.

Jenna leave.

4 hours later, Alison get another visitor. It's Emily Fields.

"Ali, why are you in here?" says Emily.

"I got into a fight with Jenna and they put me here and let her go free." says Alison in a sad tone.

"You'll be free soon as well. I'm here to bail you out, Ali." says Emily.

Alison follow Emily out to the jail front desk.

"My name's Emily Fields, I'm here to pay the bail for my friend here. Her name's Alison DiLaurentis." says Emily.

"Sorry, Miss Fields. Unless you are family or her significant other, you can not bail her out of jail." says the female guard who's working the front desk this day.

The female guard, apparently with the last name Johnsen, at least that's what her name-tag says, takes Alison back to her cell.

The next day, Emily returns with Jason DiLaurentis, Alison's brother.

"I'd like to pay the bail for Alison DiLaurentis, please." says Jason.

"You are family or person of significant, yes?" says the male guard who's working the front desk. His weird accent suggest he is part French.

"I'm Jason...her brother." says Jason in a manly hard tone.

"Wait here, Mr DiLaurentis, while I go get sister of you, sir." says the guard.

5 minutes later, the guard return with Alison, who's still in her orange prison jumpsuit.

"Okay. Bail is dollars 900, please sign this document, Mr DiLaurentis." says the guard.

Jason signs Alison's release document in his casual handwriting and pay 900 in cash and then he, Alison and Emily walk out.

When they are in Jason's car on the way back into Rosewood, Alison pull off the orange prison jumpsuit and put on the clothes that Emily had brought along for her. Black tank top and white skinny jeans.

"Finally I don't have to be in that fucking jumpsuit anymore." says Alison. "It made my butt look fat and my boobs too small."

"Too much information, sister." says Jason.

"Don't care." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice. He did just bail you out." says Emily.

"Em, that's true. Jason, sorry." says Alison.

"It's okay. I'm used to you being a bitch, Ali." says Jason.

"I'm happy to be free again. The jail cell had poop smell in it." says Alison.

Later that night, Alison celebrate her freedom along with Aria and Emily by having coffee at the Brew.

"Jail was no fun. I had to wear one of those baggy orange jumpsuits and I had no laptop or iPhone in there." says Alison.

"I hate those jumpsuits. No one look cute in clothes like that." says Emily.

"We're all gald you're free again, even Hanna and Spencer, despite the fact that they aren't here." says Aria.

"I know why they aren't here right now. Hanna's still a bit afraid of me and Spencer is probably busy with something." says Alison.

"You're right, I guess. We should try to help Hanna to get comfortable around you again, Ali." says Aria.

"Not gonna be easy. Hanna never forgot when Ali called her Hefty Hanna and all of that." says Emily. "Yes, she may seem all confident these days, but she still has a bit of insecurity in her heart."

"I'm not evil." says Alison.

"And that came from the chick who got put in jail for smashing another chick in the face." says Aria.

"That I did, cause Jenna disgust me. C'mon, girls. You don't exactly love her either." says Alison.

"No we don't, but we don't simply punch her." says Emily.

"Em, have you ever ended up in a fist fight with another girl...?" says Alison with a cute smile.

"Once, years ago. Mariah Stevens destroyed my school bag so I knocked her down." says Emily.

"Wow! Cool. I always thought you were a sweet girl who didn't know how to punch people." says Alison.

"I don't like to punch people. I prefer to be good girl." says Emily.

"Aria, have you ever punched a girl...?" says Alison.

"I smashed Bella Holt once when she was trying to get too damn intimate with me." says Aria.

"When you say intimate, do you mean...?" says Alison.

"Yes, sexual stuff. I told her in a firm, but nice way that I'm straight and she still placed her hands on my boobs and started to kiss my neck." says Aria.

"Do you want me to punch her for you?" says Alison.

"No, thanks. That thing was 4 years ago and she's nice now so don't punch her." says Aria. "By th way I don't want you to go back to jail for punching a girl again."

"Right, good point there. I should probably try to not punch girls anymore." says Alison.

"Well that's the most mature thing I heard you say in months, Ali." says Aria.

"I'm learning how to be mature." says Alison. "I used to love being a brat and a bitch, but it's time to grow up."

Alison has finally reached the point in her life where she's ready to leave her sassy naughty brat side behind and move on with her life beyond that.

 **The End.**


End file.
